


Burn

by Shaymed



Series: War of Thorns shorts [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymed/pseuds/Shaymed
Summary: Demon hunter sisters Palti and Zakuro are sent to help save the inhabitants of Teldrassil.
Series: War of Thorns shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549186
Kudos: 3





	Burn

She stood in the spot where the hippogryph had left her. Beside her sister. Both staring out at the burning city. She turned her fel gaze on the night elf beside her, her long, purple hair sweeping over her shoulder.

“What do you think, Zak?”

Her sister smirked, a small scoff of a laugh hissing through her teeth. “What do you think, Palti?”

The demon hunters turned their backs on the burning. On the screams. On their kin begging for help. They entered the hollow, where healers gathered and wounded screamed in agony, their burns black and blistering.

“Help us!” Mia Greymane shouted at the two. She grabbed urgently at their arms and looked into their eyes, imploring them to listen. “You must help us evacuate the city. Please!”

“Help?” Zakuro said.

But Mia didn’t hear the tone. She shoved buckets into their hands, tears running down her face. “Please. Save the citizens!”

The sisters looked at each other, then at the worgen. They turned and slowly strode away. They ambled down the ramp and looked at the terrified citizens trapped on a bridge, a fire between them and safety.

“Zakuro! Palti! Help us, please!” a woman begged.

“Why?” Palti asked.

The night elf faltered. “B-because this is your home! We are your people, your family!”

Palti stepped forward, a sneer bringing her lip upward. “Are we, mother?”

The woman had no response.

“Was this not our home when you shunned us? Was this not our home when you called us monsters?”

“Please,” her mother begged, coughing. “I was wrong, daughters. Save us, please. We can be a family again.”

The night elf looked over her shoulder at Zakuro, who stood stony-faced, her arms folded under her bust. Palti held out her arm and dropped the bucket to the ground, letting the contents seep into the parched soil. Steam hissed up to engulf the demon hunter.

“We are a family,” Palti said after a moment.

Their mother fell to her knees, wailing her pleas through the flames.

“Burn with your damned city. You and all those who turned your backs on us.”

Zakuro paused a moment longer as Palti began walking away. The green haired elf grinned evilly. “I hope the flames take their time turning you to ash.”

She followed her sister to the hollow, where they spit at the feet of the priestess, then stepped through the portal to Stormwind.


End file.
